ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 139
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Okres bożonarodzeniowy, to jedyna w swoim rodzaju pora w roku, podczas której udziela się radość z dawania, kolędowania w rodzinnym gronie, oraz ekscytacja, rodząca się z oczekiwania pierwszej gwiazdki. Sezon, który mimo zimowej zawieruchy towarzyszącej za oknem, jest pełen ciepła. I to wreszcie czas, w którym zewsząd atakują nas świąteczne ozdoby, dopieszczone do ostatniej bombki choinki, wbite w każdą możliwą uliczkę, a w galeriach handlowych, panuje coroczny rytuał, wzajemnego wyrywania sobie torb z zakupami, ku chwale komercjalizmu. Bo przecież, każda uroczystość prędzej czy później do tego się sprowadza. Dzisiaj jednak, oszczędzę Wam cynicznego mielenia ozorem, na tematy kręcące się wokół Wigilii, które zachodzą mi za skórę. I w jego miejsce, wcisnę ględzenie, odnoszące się do tematu przewodniego. Strzelanin pierwszoosobowych, w duchu chrześcijaństwa, które już w fazie koncepcyjnej, stoją w sprzeczności z piątą zasadą Dekalogu. Ale, formalności odłóżmy na bok. I jak zdążył nas nauczyć epizod sprzed dwóch lat, są to najczęściej produkcje, które mimo usilnej próby, wciśnięcia nam szuflą do gardła religijnych wartości, rozkładają ręce, gdy tylko chwycimy w swe dłonie kapłański oręż. Który to w większości przypadków, nie odbiega od tego ze świata śmiertelników. Czy i tym razem, zostanie nam na języku niesmak, oraz mrowie kałowych paciorkowców? Tego dowiemy się już za moment. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Lone Wolf 3, gruchnęła o nasz ziemski padół, ześlizgując się z sani ubranego w czerwone szaty, białobrodego dobroczyńcy, rozbijając się na marginesie, o nieskażone obecnością człowieka złomowisko, dwudziestego drugiego października 2009 roku . A drobnym zespolikiem, o erefenowskich korzeniach, który w geście dobrego samarytanina, postanowił owinąć bandażem przybysza, było uszczypliwe venom software, które z arcyłotrem Człowieka Pająka, o niebywale obślizgłym języku, nie miało wspólnych więzi. Na samej witrynie plującej jadem producentów, prócz poddanej pod ostrze gilotyny, zatopionej w niebieskiej farbie pozaziemskiej kreatury, która przecierpiała również wyrycie skalpelem na czole, nazwy studia, spojrzeniem otaksujemy też, pozostałe produkcje bałwochwalców. Z pominięciem drugiego Samotnego Wilka, który wbrew pozorom, nie jest powiązany z odsłoną trzecią, oraz oryginału, wygrzebanego na przełomie milenium, który był przygotowany z myślą o komputerach, z ms-dos. Mało tego, część druga Wilczura, prócz liczby pobrań, która na niektórych germańskich serwisach, sięgała siedemnastu tysięcy, otrzymała również złoty puchar, od softgames.de, za najlepszy drobiażdżek sierpnia 2003 roku, bijąc na głowę aż dziewięciu kandydatów. I to był jeden z punktów na liście powodów, dlaczego rocznik dwa tysiące trzeci, był jaki był. Zanim włożymy głowę pod bebech naszego dzisiejszego kozła ofiarnego, wpierw zerknijmy, jak zajęli się nim, nasi cybernetyczni bracia i siostry. I najwyraźniej to mi, przypadło zadanie zrecenzowania tego padalca, gdyż cała społeczność Internetu, znana ze swojego cierpiętnictwa, zdała się na widok tej łajzy, zakryć swoje uszy i oczy. Poczynając od wszelkich agregatorów, bibliotek, i forów, a na nieodzownych Rosjanach kończąc. I choć wpisy na przeżartych zębem czasu encyklopediach, zdają się sugerować, pojedyncze wtrącenia w zagranicznej prasie, to wyrwanych stron magazynu, próżno szukać nawet na wyższych poziomach wtajemniczenia. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko zapiąć pasy i odprawiać modły. Gdy tylko zdołamy odeprzeć zmasowany nalot, okienek wszelkiego rodzaju, porównywalny chyba tylko z tym dywanowym, przecierpimy trwające niemal dwadzieścia sekund odczytywanie tekstur, składowe interfejsu, map i muzyki. A także zostaniemy poddani próbie czasu, za sprawą zamykających się w dwóch minutach, prezentacji emblematu autorów, w formie odciętej od ciała głowy smerfa, z którą zdążyliśmy się zetknąć wcześniej, oraz samej karty tytułowej, która świeci się jak budka z kebabami, zaraz przed choinkowym sezonem. I jak tylko ból przeszyje całe nasze ciało, a dema, które robiłyby furorę za czasów Amigi, dobiegną końca, zostaniemy łaskawie przerzuceni do samego mięsa, które okazuje się być, wirtualną przechadzką po piwnicznym lokum. Mamy chwiejącą się na nitce migoczącą żarówkę, zamkniętą za drzwiami szafy doniczkę, w którym próżno szukać nawet sflaczałej paproci. Pod okiem obiektywu, znajdzie się też śmietnik, do którego powinien trafić cały sztab produkcyjny, wraz z produktem, opakowaną w twardą oprawę Dobrą Nowinę, byśmy przypadkiem nie przeoczyli faktu, że jest to projekt z gatunku tych sakralnych. W szufladzie chowa się stateczek kosmiczny, nawiązujący do poprzednich Wilczurów, a w tle przygrywa nam berlińskie techno, do którego niejeden duchowny, tupałby nóżką w rytm. Pomijając już kwestię tej drugoplanowej ekskursji, naszą skostniałą łapą możemy karkołomnie ustawić jasność, odwrócić oś myszy, tudzież automatyczne przełączanie dostępnych gnatów. Aż czuję, jak światło boskie prześwietla mi wnętrze mojego czerepu. Moc, bądź w tym przypadku boska opatrzność, jest silna również w wyłożonej na talerz rozgrywce. Po tym, jak zdołamy wybrać jedną z pięciu dostępnych lokacji, a biorąc pod uwagę, że aktywna część kursora, znajduje się na koniuszku palca wskazującego, jest to nie lada sztuka, i niedługo później zostajemy wciągnięci przez wir, którego nie powstydziłby się Diabeł Tasmański, lądujemy na twardym gruncie, mając w głowie jedno, powierzone nam przez niebiańskie siły, niebagatelne zlecenie. Otóż, naszym świętym obowiązkiem, jest zdobycie specjalnego klucza, którym zdołamy uwolnić uwięziony w blasku słońca krzyż, który jest swego rodzaju świętym symbolem. Szwendamy się zatem od opoki do opoki, zbierając zawarte w nich dobra, do momentu, gdy w naszym posiadaniu nie znajdzie się rzeczony, i silnie strzeżony, wytwór ręki transcendentalnej. Z każdym zdobytym filarem, zwiększamy nasz arsenał o dodatkowe cacuszko, jak i uszczuplamy czas, który tutaj służy nam jedynie, jako motywator do pobijania rekordów w głównym meni. A wraz z uśmiercaniem kolejnego diabelskiego nasienia, otrzymujemy specjalne bonusy, które kolejno, pozwalają nam zniknąć z oczu mefistofelowym nie wydarzeniom, zyskać chwilową nieśmiertelność, odzyskać nasze siły witalne, bądź niczym rasowy anioł, wznieść się za pomocą swoich nowo nabytych skrzydeł w niebiosa, po czym po ich utracie, pierdolnąć się o jakiś garb, skręcając przy tym sobie kark. I tu do gry wskakują nieczyste pokurcze, które zajdą nam za skórę nie raz. Wśród całego bestiariusza, możemy wyróżnić, wijące się jak piskorz, rozcięte na pół kościotrupy, z klatki piersiowej których, wydostaje się śnieżnobiały dym. Lewitujące czaszki, z kurwikami w oczach, częstujące nas siarczystymi beknięciami, wydobywającymi się wprost z ich rozdziawionej żuchwy. Tak zwanych kopaczy, czyli ryjące glebę piranie, niesione przez czarną chmurę, które odbijają się z lewa do prawa, niczym piłka na korcie tenisowym. I wreszcie jaśniejące blaskiem korpusy z piekła rodem, które przy bliższym kontakcie, witają się promieniem lasera, wydobywającym się z okrytego prochem poroża. I choć w teorii, Ci czterej muszkieterowie, mogą gotować nas w infernalnym kotle, o każdej porze dnia i nocy, to gdy uda nam się znaleźć wyrwę w ich konstrukcji, są bojaźliwe niczym wystrzelone z łona matki niemowlę. Gdy prując z naszych pukawek w torsy, będziemy szurać nogami do tyłu, te w kompletnej bezradności zawisną w bezruchu. Ostrza obracających się wokół własnej osi szkieletów, nawet nas nie musną, gdy odpowiemy na ich zapędy Księżycowym Krokiem. Kiedy nadto się oddalimy, latające łepetyny będą wyłupiać w nas żarzące się gały. A chowający głowy pod piasek planktonożerni, nawet się nie odwrócą, w reakcji na nasze koźle podskoki. Do skraju rozpaczy doprowadza również stan naszej zbrojowni. I choć wraz z postępem naszej krwawicy, ich pula się poszerza, to z nią nie wzrasta ich jakość. Poza laserowym pistoletem, wypełnionym czerwonymi kulkami, którego nie zabrałby nawet, niespełna rozumu Rumcajs, podczas rutynowej akcji, pod ręce trafi nam także, pistolet naładowany ślepakami, uzi, z lekkim przejawem Parkinsona, czy ha ka em pe pięć ka. Jak w domu poczują się również, niezdrowi fanatycy Counter-Strike-a, którzy będą w stanie wypróbować giwery, pokroju poczciwego Kałasznikowa, z którego to nasz zbawca z niebios, korzysta bez wsparcia drugiej ręki. Najwyraźniej, mechaniczne protezy robią swoje. Em szesnastki, dzierżonej przez naszego zawadiakę w podobny sposób, bądź u em pe czterdzieści pięć, który swoją wielkością, zjada resztę parabelek razem wziętych. I wśród całego tego pierdolnika, miejsce znajdzie się również dla karabinu, zasilonego plazmą. I pomijając kwestię etyczne, bo najwyraźniej w tej wersji świata, mojżeszowe przykazania, zostały wyrzucone na okolicznym stawiku, tuż po ich spisaniu, a gdy oręż celuje w czarciego pomiota, Bóg odwraca wzrok. Włosy z głowy wyrywałem za każdym razem, kiedy mój wzrok skupia się na kubaturze magazynka. I choć mogę zrozumieć, że miało to na celu wymusić na nas umiarkowane korzystanie z amunicji, to nawet z zachowaniem powściągliwości, i ciągłym parciem do kolejnych punktów kontrolnych, i tak prędzej czy później, kończymy z ręką w nocniku. Oberwanie rózgą po łapach, należy się także indywiduom, odpowiedzialnym za mapy. Przyjmując rzecz jasna, że na swoje barki, wzięło to więcej niż jeden gołodupiec. Wylądujemy na takich miejscach jak, Kraina Zieleni, w której zieleń mieni się wokoło, od pagórków do równin. Zaświaty, w których obok obryzganych krwią wyrośniętych kraterów, odczujemy na plecach skwar żarzącego słońca, jak na drugi Hades oczywiście przystało. Pustynię, gdzie tuż za wyboistymi ścieżkami, wpadniemy na trop wyrośniętego spod ziemi, czekoladowego Sfinksa. Strefę kamieni, w której prócz znanych z Królestwa Zmarłych kopców, natkniemy się na zbudowane z głazów pustkowia. A na końcu naszych wojaży, oczy kierowanego przez nas śmiałka, doświadczą urodziwości Islandii, w której wiatr pcha pojedyncze kulki śniegu, a cały ekosystem został pokryty w szaroburych skałach. I tutaj ujawnia się największa bolączka w architektonice, bowiem każda rozległość, i to co do jednej, jest pusta, niczym kieszeń studenta w rozprutych spodniach. Poza próbujących rozpalić nasze cztery litery do czerwoności, sługusów Upadłego Anioła, nie uświadczymy tutaj żadnych oznak życia. Zielona kraina, poza wyrytych tu i ówdzie szczelin, nie skrywa pod sobą nawet dziesięciogroszówki, zawieruszonej między zroszoną trawą. Przedsionek śmierci, który miał opływać w magmie, nawet nie tryśnie iskierką. A z kolei rozpalonej słońcem pustyni, nawet nikt dobrze nie rozjeździł. Sprawy nie ratuje również, warstwa audiowizualna, która wygląda jak efekt końcowy ekshumacji nieboszczyka, wprost z początków dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Wypełniona laserowym ołowiem pukawka, na myśl przywodzi gruchnięty o ziemię, poręczny kasownik biletów. Tekstury wyglądają, jak rozwałkowane na stolnicy wydaliny. Bezwładne animacje są ruchliwe, niczym zanurzone w formalinie, wyskrobane dłutem płaskorzeźby. A efekty specjalne, w tym dym wydobywający się z kościotrupów, implozja, przemieniająca się w kłębek dymu, przy każdorazowym zakatrupieniu demonicznej łachudry, tudzież obligatoryjny błysk soczewki, wyglądają jak pierwsze próby rzeźbienia w trzech wymiarach. Godną zapomnienia jest również szata dźwiękowa. Odgłosy przeładowania, wykazują podobieństwo z wysuwaniem obiektywu, te towarzyszące wystrzałom, mogą kojarzyć się z rzutem stekiem o ścianę. Przechadzając się po świecie, nasz chojrak szura butami, jakby próbował wetrzeć w wycieraczkę ociekające błoto. Ludzki strzęp, bo zwęszeniu naszej obecności, wydaje z siebie ryk, który równać się może tylko z Łukim, w trakcie depilacji woskiem. A podczas pośmiertnych, agonalnych krzyków, sam gieroj popada w głowę, dlaczego w ogóle wydziera swojego ryja. Za to motyw muzyczny, który daje o sobie poznać jedynie, w początkowej fazie produkcji, jest niemieckim szlagierem, który zamienia nasze uszy w miazgę, po zaledwie pierwszych nutach. Wcielony koszmar senny. A ból, dopiero zaczyna się rozkręcać. Zanim pochylę się nad kolejnym plonem chrześcijańskiego wyrobu, rozsiądźcie się wygodnie, bo czeka nas lot Delorianem, do końcówki lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Czasów, gdzie strzelanki pierwszoosobowe, określano się mianem klonów Duma, Internet zaczął stawiać pierwsze kroki, lan party, które wówczas było na porządku dziennym, wymagało przetrzymywania blaszaków w samochodach. A każdy programista, od korporacyjnego urzędasa, z przystemplowanym przez szefa uśmieszkiem, do kujona, klepiącego kod w czeluściach swojej piwnicy, przełykał ślinkę na samą myśl, liźnięcia sukcesu, pławiącego się w luksusach duetu Karmak i Romero. W tamtym okresie, głównie na komputery personalne i sprzęty Nintendo, zaczął się prężnie rozwijać przemysł gier, stawiających Stworzyciela w jak najlepszym świetle. I mimo, że rozum podpowiada nam inaczej, musiało prędzej czy później, dojść do zetknięcia tych dwóch światów. I rezultatem tej krzyżówki, stała się gra Saints of Virtue, wyłowiona z kanalizacji przez Kaktus Games, w maju 1999 roku, a bandą nieszczęśników, stukającą pod boskim natchnieniem linijka za linijką, było Schein Studios, nie mylić z scheiss studios, których Orędownicy Cnoty, byli zarówno wejściówką do gałęzi elektronicznej rozgrywki, jak i aktem zgonu. Innymi słowy, odór, który wydobywał się z wyprodukowanej przez nich defekacji, niedługo później został wtrącony do kwarantanny, wraz z osobnikami za nią odpowiedzialnymi. Nim jednak rozerwę na strzępy i te zbezczeszczenie, w pierwszej kolejności, rzucę światło na opinię zasłużonych Internautów. Nie licząc, wywodzącego się z kraju rodzinnego Puszkina, strony Absolut Games, która po raz kolejny pokazała, że niczym szeryf z westernu, stoi na straży, dumnie nosząc na piersi swoją gwiazdkę, wlepiając Świętym 10 procent, wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, postanowił serwis Somfing Oful, który ze znaną porcją szydery, wystawił małemu dziełku Kaktusowych, minus czterdzieści jeden punktów, na minus pięćdziesiąt możliwych. Zaś stojące po dobrej stronie mocy, bogobojne kriszcjan ansers, swoje perypetie z produktem, ocenili na piątkę z plusem. Czas zatem zagryźć swą pięść, i w nieopisanych cierpieniach zabrać się za brudną robotę. Po dwukrotnym przyciśnięciu lewego przycisku myszy, oraz przemęczenia się, przez filmowy przerywnik, do którego nawiążę jeszcze później, przed naszymi ślepiami pojawia się karta tytułowa, chwilę później zalana w betonie, na której zakuty w złotą zbroję bojownik, który na pokaz swojego męstwa, nałożył sobie lśniące wiadro na głowę, wznosi w górę pozłacany miecz, nasmarowany szczyptą błyskawic. Skrajną nędze w tle, zdaje się wynagradzać kopiąca niejeden kufer przygrywka, która to jednak w porę, zostaje wyrwana z głośników. A dokładniej po trzydziestu sekundach, przez zastępy kleryków. Wszak to jest poważna sakralna gra, a nie jakiś kurwa śmigus dyngus. Zanim jednak chwycimy za swój miecz, będziemy mogli przetrząsnąć dostępne ustawienia, rzecz jasna w kompletnej głuszy. Prócz możliwości, przekręcenia gałki odpowiedzialnej za muzykę, oraz ten za efekty dźwiękowe, w nasze ręce wpadnie również możliwość dostosowania jasności, wielkości okienka, dostrojenie szybkości przekręcania się naszego chwata, a także wzbudzenie celownika, cieni, bądź automatycznej galopady. Natomiast w sekcji, pod iście ekstrawagancką nazwą, set skrin mołd, mamy do wyboru jedną z dwóch rozdzielczości. Z czego jedną z nich jest, 640 na 480. Niby twór z maju tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku, a stawianie kroków w nowym milenium, widać już na pierwszy rzut oka. Chyba będę potrzebował kolejnego wiadra alprazolamu. Niepowstrzymana chęć wpierdolenia stłuczonych bombek, i zagryzienia ich łańcuchami, pojawia się między fałdami naszego mózgowia, już w trakcie projekcji scenki początkowej. W niej dowiadujemy się, że młody brunet, prawdopodobnie gimnazjalista, o misjonarskich ciągotach, po odejściu od zgaszonego monitora, i przyjęciu pozy zatwardziałego wartownika, postanawia zakasać rękawy, odziać wyglansowaną kolczugę, i powstrzymać siły zbrojne Kusiciela, raz na zawsze. W swoim sercu, bo jakże by inaczej. Czyli w skrócie, obejmując w swoich kosmatych łapskach, ochrzczony przez samego Mesjasza miecz, który zgodnie z logiką gier tego typu, potrafi wystrzeliwać z siebie ołowiane kulki, przechadzamy się po zakamarkach naszych trzewi. Wdeptujemy butem w glebę lewitujące maski, które miały w zamierzeniu odpowiadać kolejnym pokusom. I gmeramy nosem po ścianach, w poszukiwaniu biblijnych wersów, za pomocą których przedostaniemy się przez metaliczne wrota, skrywające niebieski przełącznik. Do czego służą te włączniki? Tego nie wie nawet sam młokos, który każdorazowo po nadzianiu się na taki pstryczek, zaczyna mimowolnie drapać się po głowie. I w sumie, na tym polega cała ta spierdolona produkcja. Cwałujemy po zapomnianych przez Boga i ludzi komnatach, pozbawiamy żywotności kolejne skamieliny, po czym gmeramy, gmeramy i gmeramy, próbując jednocześnie, nie zagubić się w tych powykręcanych we wszystkie strony labiryntach. I tak w koło Macieju. Torsje wywołuje również walka, i wszystko co jest z nią związane. Na naszej drodze nieusłanej różami, poza mozolnym zbieraniem zwojów, przyjdzie nam stanąć oko w oko z personifikacjami grzechów. W jaskiniach osamotnienia, od wiary będzie nas próbowało odciągnąć, skrzyżowanie Zordona z poturbowanym Popkiem, z oplecionym niebieskimi dredami, podrygującym balonem z wodą. Podczas gdy chociażby w Pasażu Rozproszenia, czeka na nas banda skośnookich dryblasów, z globusem wepchniętym im za czoło, oraz wyrytym na czole trójkątem, ponieważ Iluminaci. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, nic tak nie przybliża do czterech ścian Księcia Ciemności, jak świeżo wypluta, smażąca się w ogniu pomarańcza. I choć okazjonalnie kręcąc nosem, małomówne głowy, nie stanowią jakiegoś większego wyzwania, to prawdziwym wilkiem w owczej skórze, jest tutaj sterowanie. Pamiętacie może, rewolucyjny wsad? Spopularyzowany wraz z nadejściem Kłejka, system mapowania klawiszy, które wyparł niemrawe strzałki i kontrol, oferując największą wygodę w kierowaniu postaci, do dnia dzisiejszego? Najwyraźniej ten fenomen przeleciał nad głowami olśnionych projektantów, gdyż znane z poprzedniego stulecia nawyki, powracają. Strzałki w górę i w dół odpowiadają wychyleniu dzioba do przodu, lub do tyłu, a boczne, zamiast prześlizgiwania się w lewo lub w prawo, obracają naszego patałacha. Ergo, by móc chociaż musnąć naszego fruwającego rywala, zbierając przy tym obrażenia. Toż to do chuja nie podobne. I kiedy myślimy, że złapaliśmy pana Boga za nogi, na miejsce pokracznego sterowania, wskakują same kwatery, które poziomem wykonania, wbijają nam szurikena prosto w pikawę. I by jak najdobitniej przedstawić Wam, z czym mamy tutaj do czynienia, wymienię parę atrakcji, tego wirtualnego domu bez klamek. Wyniuchamy tutaj niewybredne żarciki, w postaci zegarowej huśtawki, symbolizującą bezpowrotnie wyssany z naszego życia czas. Kamienne labirynty, pełne nierozróżnialnych ścian, gdzie z każdego rogu wyrasta gąszcz ślepych uliczek. Rozpadliny, do których pokonania, musimy zdać się na dłoń najwyższej z instancji, miotającą nasz tułów o sufit. Most, prowadzący nas do pewnych wrót, pojawi się dopiero w momencie, kiedy z premedytacją wpadniemy do bezkresnej otchłani, po czym na obsypanym cegłami odludziu, wskoczymy do kolejnej dziury. A także, zatopione w mroku pomieszczenia, w których musimy kierować się smugami światła. Jednak pomieszczenie, które najbardziej ze wszystkich, zasługuje na miano Łoża Boleści, jest Rozpraszające Uwagę, Centrum Handlowe. I na skrzepnięty wór Dziadka Mroza, te miejsce z pewnością zasługuje na swoją nazwę. I nie mam tu na myśli dóbr doczesnych, które przemieniają się w kurz po zaledwie dotknięciu, a fakt, jak wszystko tu jest zawiłe. Wszystko jest zbudowane na nieodrodnych fundamentach, każda uliczka jest pokryta w jednakowych barwach, a próby odnalezienia drzwi, które w jakikolwiek sposób zareagują, po wetknięciu w nie kolorowego klucza, szybko doprowadzają nas do obłędu. Srogie baty należą się rzemieślnikom, odpowiedzialnym za wrażenia wizualne, oraz te foniczne. Głosiciele Prawości, już w trakcie premiery, cieszyły się równie wielkim wzięciem co dzisiaj, jeśli chodzi o graficzne wodotryski. Wszystkie obiekty, od szpady, unoszących się nad ziemią makówek, do ceramiki, to w rzeczy samej dwuwymiarowe bitmapy, co w erze rozkwitu trzeciego wymiaru, przyprawiało o uśmiech politowania. Dorzucając do tego nikłą odległość rysowania obiektów, która sprawia, że elementy znajdujące się kilka centymetrów przed nosem, wyglądają jak najprawdziwsza papka, oraz animacje, składające się z trzech klatek na krzyż, otrzymujemy kaleczącą zmysły oprawę, od której oczy puchną same z siebie. Za ciosem idzie także podźwięk, który jak na pozycję dla maluczkich przystało, jest niepokojący do szpiku kości. Choć nadarzy się tutaj skoczna muzyka w markecie, której pętla wynosi jakieś pięć sekund, to w mniej przyjaznych otoczeniach, nasze ucho przechwytuje odgłosy pokroju, budzących grozę szelestów, stukotów, a także przedagonalnych wrzasków, stawiając nogę w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach. I choć uczucie przechodzących po plecach ciarek, starają się zniwelować mniejsze lub większe błędy, to mam przeczucie, że pykający w to młodociani ministranci, nie byliby skłonni pójść na taki układ. Reasumując, Lone Wolf 3, oraz Saints of Virtue, demonstrują czarno na białym, dlaczego religia i gry strzelane, nigdy nie powinny mieć dzieci. Każdy z konstruktorów tych klasztornych perełek, i to niezależnie od stażu, postanowił odłożyć na drugi plan całe mięsiwo, by skupić się na upchnięciu do swojego tytułu wartości religijnych, by młode umysły miały co chłonąć. W efekcie przyczynili się, do powstania smrodliwego bubla, który przepada jak kamień w wodę, zaraz po trafieniu na półki. Pomijając już fakt, że sam koncept upakowania moralnych lekcji, do cyfrowych maszkar, gdzie krew bryzga wokoło, jest zaiste absurdalny. Każdy z tych duszpasterskich wyrobów, to jedynie narzędzie, stworzone do siania propagandy, które nawet nie stara się paradować, jako coś więcej. Które prócz obryzganych śliną klawiatury, nie pozostawiają po sobie nic. To wreszcie zapomniane przez ludzkość, zerojedynkowe wychudzone odrazy, które czekają na odkopanie przez internetowych archeologów. I cóż, jak widać na moim przykładzie, wreszcie trafiła kosa na kamień. Wolałbym, by Święty Mikołaj wraz z reniferami, rozerwali mój brzuch łyżką do butów, i jego zawartość wciągnęli odkurzaczem, niż kiedykolwiek zmierzyć się z kolejnym chrześcijańskim fps-em. Mam nadzieję, że Wasza gwiazdka, przebiegła znacznie lepiej niż moja, a znalezione prezenty pod choinką, nie wymagały przytaszczenia ze sobą maski gazowej. I tym, wyjątkowo świątecznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:2016 Category:Seria 10